


Jealousy

by quatresnuku



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Living Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: While out at another work drinking party Kurosawa gets jealous over Adachi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Jealousy

Cherry Magic

Adachi/Kurosawa

Rated Explicit

Jealousy

“Alright, everyone drink up!!” the chief commanded. The sales department and the planning department gained some new employees so both teams went out together for a welcome party. Unfortunately for Adachi they sat with their teams which meant that he couldn’t sit with his boyfriend. As usual almost all of the girls in both of the departments were focused on Kurosawa. Adachi couldn’t really blame them after all Kurosawa was the most handsome man in their company, not to mention kindhearted and extremely good at his job. That said it still annoyed him that they practically flung themselves at him to get his attention.

“Sempai?”

“Hmm” Adachi turned his head and looked at the man sitting next to him. Adachi thought he was nice but a little too eager. “I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

“I asked if you preferred to drink beer or something else,” the younger man asked leaning in.

“Oh, I’m ok with beer but I don’t really drink much,” Adachi admitted.

“Ok. Then instead of getting a drink some time we should get a coffee or a meal,” the younger man suggested. Adachi a little confused to why he was asking him out for coffee, just nodded awkwardly. He took a sip of the beer that he had been nursing all evening.

“Kurosawa-sempai are you dating anyone?” one of the new employees asked. There was a lull in the conversations, so everyone had heard her ask and then got even more quiet to hear the response.

“I am,” he smiled brightly and then glanced over at Adachi. Their eyes met and the shyer man could feel his face flush with his smile. “Actually, we’ve been together for almost a year now.”

All the woman groaned in response and several of the men did too. Fujisaka who had moved to the other side of Adachi nudged him with her arm. Adachi didn’t need his magic powers to know what she was thinking due to the sparkle in her eyes. He let out a small giggle and nodded his head.

“Look at your face, Kurosawa,” one of the older members of staff commented, “You must really be in love.” Kurosawa smiled brightly.

“I feel like we’re going to be getting wedding invitations soon,” another commented, and they all laughed. Although a smile was still across his face Adachi could tell that Kurosawa’s mood had dropped.

Adachi waited twenty minutes after their respective chiefs had left before he decided that it was socially safe for him to also leave. He tried to quietly gather he jacket and bag but of course his new co-worker noticed.

“Adachi-sempai are you leaving?” he asked loudly and drew several other people’s attention.

“Ah, well. I have a bit of a headache, so I thought I would leave now,” he lied hoping to be able to easily flee, but instead it just made the younger man look worried.

“Sempais are you alright? Do you.” he started.

“Adachi!” Kurosawa called out cutting off the other man, “Are you leaving? I’ll head out with you since we’re going the same direction.” He stood up and gathered his things.

“Kurosawaaaa, why are you leaving so early?” one of the girls complained.

“Oh, be quiet. Let me guess she wants you home early,” the older co-worker smirk.

“Ah, yes” Kurosawa gave them one of his polite smiles before they both bid their farewells and escaped.

Adachi noticed on their way home that something was off with his boyfriend but figured that it was probably the insinuation about Kurosawa having a girlfriend. Their shoes where barely off when Kurosawa pushed him against the wall and his mouth came crashing down on his. Adachi gasped at the sudden feeling of his boyfriend against him and Kurosawa took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Although he was surprised at first Adachi quickly kissed him back with just as much intensity. The shyer man’s hands moved to be tangled in Kurosawa’s perfectly placed hair while the other man’s hand roamed all over him. 

They were both panting as they ended the kiss. Kurosawa spun Adachi around, so he was now facing the wall. He quickly stripped him of his jacket and threw it some place on the floor. He leaned in and pressed his whole body against him.

“You’re mine” Kurosawa growled before leaning in and pressing an open kiss onto his favorite mole.

“Yuiichi” Adachi moaned.

That moan was all that it took to prompt the salesman to move them to the bedroom but not before spinning his boyfriend around one more time so he cold kiss him again. As they kissed Kurosawa lifted him effortlessly and Adachi wrapped his legs around his waist. Kurosawa carefully maneuvered them to the bedroom and deposited his boyfriend gently onto the bed. As he pulled away from him Kurosawa glanced down at the tent in Adachi’s trousers and licked his lips at his handy work. Adachi quickly pulled off his tie and through it onto the floor. Then he quickly started unbuttoning his shirt. He fumbled a few time in his haste but it too joined the tie on the floor. Kurosawa on the other hand was much faster at removing his own clothes and had gone over to retrieve their stash of condoms and lube. Every time that he sees him naked, Adachi’s brain stops functioning. Although he knows how much Kurosawa finds him attractive, he still wonders some time show he was able to get the most perfect looking man he had ever.

Kurosawa crawled on top of him again to give him a brief sloppy kiss before he quickly undid Adachi’s pants and discarded them. The taller man once again glance over his body.

“You’re so beautiful, Kyoshi, I will never let anyone else have you,” Then he leaned down and left a love bite on his shoulder just below the neckline. Adachi reached, the need for their skin to be touching too much.

“I’m only yours,” Adachi told him. They smiled warmly at each other, before Kurosawa grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. The former magic user spread his legs to give him a little more room. Kurosawa slid one finger inside of him and then another. As he scissored them, he leaned down and started sucking on Adachi’s nipples. The feeling of having his nipples teased and getting fingered was enough to illicit delicious moans and mews from the man. Kurosawa removed his fingers and quickly donned a condom. He positioned himself and thrusted into his lover. Gone was his normal gentleness and in its place was just the desire to make Adachi mad with pleasure. Adachi practically chanted his name and Kurosawa thrusted in and out of him.

It didn’t take long for Kurosawa to send him over the edge and for Adachi to cum calling out his name. Just the sight of Adachi orgasming was enough to cause Kurosawa to also cum as well. He pulled out and flopped on to the bed next to him. They both smiled contently at each other before Kurosawa reach over to cup his face. They both moved into the short, sweet kiss together.

“I love you, Kiyoshi,”

“I love you, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later after they both gotten cleaned up and changed the sheets Adachi sat on the bed. He watched as Kurosawa walked into the bedroom wearing a set of pajamas that matched his.

“What?”

“It’s nothing,”

“Kiyoshi?” he sat on the bed next to him.

“I was just wondering what cause you to act like you did earlier. I’m not saying that I didn’t enjoy it. I did, very much but you don’t normally push me up against the wall as soon as we get home.”

“Maybe I should,” Kurosawa teased, and Adachi rolled his eyes at him. “I couldn’t stand it earlier. He was all over you and he even asked you out. I just… well.”

“Wait, were you jealous?”

“Of course, I was jealous, someone was hitting on my lover,”

“He was not,”

“Yes, he was,” Kurosawa narrowed his eyes.

“If anyone should be jealous it should be me. Those women were practically throwing themselves at you,” Adachi pouted, which Kurosawa though was adorable. He slid his arms around his waist pulling him into a side hug.

“They don’t mean anything to me, and I would never do anything,”

“Neither would I,”

“I love you so much. You are my one true love, my soulmate.”

“Gosh you’re cheesy,” Adachi smiled. Turing towards him, he gave him a quick peck on the lips, “but I guess that is one of the things that I love about you. Kurosawa’s smile shone brightly as the settled in for the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I hope that you enjoyed reading the fic. yay this is my first one for Cherry Magic, but totally won't be the last. Anyways I hope that yall are staying safe and healthy.


End file.
